Wind Crosses Sand
by Miss.Izumia
Summary: Gaara's chakra is blocked, and he is stuck with Sakura. Will she help him? Well he kill her? Are they that much differnt? Someone asked me to try this. Have fun
1. Chapter 1 In a Pinch

Wind crosses Sand

Ep 1. In a Pinch

Sakura's cotton candy pink hair flowed in the autumn's breeze. She was with none other then Sasuke and Kakashi sensei. The three where training today while Naruto was sick because he drank bad milk again.

Kakashi sat down and began reading his favorite book "Make out Parricide."

"Kakashi sensi, what kind of training are we doing?" Sakura asked.

"Survival." He replied in a daze.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's going to rain today. Can you tell?" Kakashi asked.

"I see." Sasuke stated as he began to leave the two alone.

"Sakura, don't you want to get some wood, make a campsite, anything?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura immediately ran in the direction Sasuke went.

"Hey, I don't understand." Sakura stated.

"He wants to see if we can live off the land. Seriously, it's obvious." Sasuke retorted.

"You don't have to be so mean to me you know." Sakura replied crossing her arms.

Sasuke looked down a cliff.

"I'll be back with some food. Can you make two lean-tos before I come back?" He asked.

"But there are three of us." Sakura replied turning a deep shade of red.

"Kakashi sensei probably has his done by now." He said jumping the cliff.

Sakura suddenly seemed displeased with his answer. She walked back to find her teacher asleep with no lean-to to sleep in.

"Sensei, do you want me to make you a lean-to? Sensei?" She began to worry when he did not respond.

She reached out, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her hand was suddenly moist. She backed away quickly as tentacle shaped water began to surround her. Within seconds Sakura was incased in a net and was dangling from a tree.

"We got him!" Cried a strange voice.

It was a ninja from the village hidden in the mist. He growled when he saw her.

"You're not Gaara." He hissed.

_Gaara is here? Wait, does that mean…The village might be in danger! I have to tell Kakashi _

Sakura froze realizing that Kakashi might already be warning someone, or in pursuit of Gaara himself. She glared at this random mist ninja. Meanwhile Sasuke dropped a piece of fruit feeling the presents of an intruder. He dropped everything he held onto and began running back to the campsite only to encounter a slender female. Her streaming white hair covered her face. Sasuke watched her closely.

"Have you seen Gaara today?" She asked with a cold voice.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked while in a jutsu stance.

"Calm down. You don't have a price on your sweet little head. You don't matter to me. Lucky you." She winked at him.

Sasuke was still not convinced.

"Are you trying to get in my way?" She asked.

Unsure of what to say Sasuke did not move from his spot. She just smiled and walked past. Sasuke ran back to the campsite to find nothing. He thought it best now to return to the village hoping to find Kakashi guarding it.

Meanwhile Sakura was being dragged by the mist ninjas. When they had come acrost Gaara himself.

"Crap, Lady Yuma!" Cried one.

The slender lady reappeared and began poking Gaara in the arms, back, and legs. He fell limp to the ground.

"Don't worry you won't be numb for to long. Thinking of escape is stupid as well. You won't be able to use your charka for a few days." She laughed.

Sakura began to wonder what would happen to her now.

"


	2. Chapter 2 Medical Aid

Thank you for R&Ring please keep it up otherwise I can't post more XD. Give ideas in your reviews you never know what might happen thanks

Wind Crosses Sand

Ep. 2 Medical Aid

Sakura couldn't move at all. The mist ninjas had a firm grip on her. Gaara lay seemingly helpless on the ground. Yuma brought out a long masamun sword. Gaara glanced at Sakura for a moment, then back at the lady towering over him.

_Mother, help me. Find me mother. Mother._

Gaara's thoughts reached no one, and for the first time in his life he was helpless. He couldn't do anything. He was forced to concentrate on his demon charka. All he needed was some sand, and unfortunately there wasn't any near him. His gored was not with him. The sand ninja attempted to struggle, but nothing. He couldn't do anything. Once again he glanced at Sakura.

"They'll kill you!" He shouted at her.

With those words she snapped out of the daze she was in, and forced her weight to her left. Hitting the ninja with all her might. Both the ninjas on either side of her toppled down to the left. She quickly got up and looked at the female ninja who charged at her with a smirk on her face. She punched Sakura in the gut. Sakura let out a scream as she stumbled to her knees. She slowly got up.

"You're not much of a ninja are you?" The woman asked.

Sakura looked at Gaara. She ran to him and put his arm around her neck, and hoisted him up. Gaara's body was completely numb, he couldn't even keep himself up.

"What are you going to do, drag him away from us?" She laughed.

Sakura reached in her shirt to pull out a smoke bomb. That was exactly what she was going to do. As it hit against the ground she ran off in a completely random direction, dragging Gaara with her. She refused to stop running for what seemed like hours. She was lost and she knew it. She didn't know the way back to her village. She was horrified about having to deal with Gaara, but even more afraid of that women. After what seemed like an endless run it began to rain.

"We have to find a place to stay." Gaara mumbled. "Cave near here." His eyes where now closed.

"Nice of you to pass out on me." Sakura hissed.

The pink haired ninja looked around for Gaara's cave. It took about fifteen minutes for her to locate it but she found it. She dropped Gaara inside. She looked at the falling rain.

"I'm leaving when this lets up understand." She said crossing her arms.

Gaara did not answer her. She walked over to him, knelt down, and studied him. Gaara turned his head to throw up. Sakura had the sudden urge to do the same upon seeing it. After he kept throwing up everything in his stomach he began to throw up water, and finally blood. Sakura quickly rushed behind him, lifted him up from his arms, and placed him on the cave wall. Where he coughed up more blood.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" She asked worried.

"Just leave." Gaara replied.

"Are you crazy? You'll die." Sakura retorted.

"You're leaving when the rain stops. Why do you care?" He asked.

Sakura couldn't answer. She began making hand gestures above his body.

"Don't kill me okay." She asked him.

Gaara just watched her as she preformed healing jutsu on him. He had stopped getting sick, but it seemed as if he still could not move on his own. Sakura went to the opposite wall to rest. The sound of the rain made it to hard to resist sleep. She was almost asleep when Gaara spoke.

"I won't."


	3. Goddess in the Water

After writing this I think I should stop for today. Creative juices have stopped. Oh and I don't own Naruto yadayadayada, you know the drill. But yes please send me some creativity in your reviews I love them even if you don't I'll still love them Now time to make someone laugh a little.

Wind Crosses Sand

Ep.3 Goddess in the Water

Sakura fell on her side; she awoke quickly, and sat up. The rain had finally stopped. It was then she realized how cold she was and how dirty she was from running yesterday. Gaara stirred in his sleep. She walked over by him and wrote the words I'll be back in the ground next to him. She ventured out into the forest by herself. After a few minutes Gaara woke up inside and empty cave.

"I knew it. She left, just like I thought. A person who would care about a demon. That would be the day." He said to himself.

He looked to his side to see the writing.

"Well I'll be damned." He smiled.

As he sat there his hand trailed to the words Sakura left him, and at that moment he realized something important. He wasn't numb anymore. The red haired boy slowly got up on his feet. He felt sore all over his body. He took off his shirt to have it dry off in the cave. He then wrote a note to Sakura if she should return.

"I'll be back. My shirt is here to prove it." Was what he wrote.

He ventured out into the forest. He felt nothing, and knew something was wrong. People where looking for him and Sakura might be out here.

_Why can't I sense anything? Why can't I feel the living vibrations? What's the matter with me?_

He then remembered Yuma, she had blocked his chakra. Gaara frowned in anger. He wanted to kill her.

_Wait, she didn't have my sand with her. That means they where unable to move it from the location which she had attacked me from. I have to find it, but I can't without my chakra. _

It wasn't long before he heard water. He ran to it but stopped short as he saw a feminine figure bathing in it. He couldn't see who it was, and Gaara became silent fearing it may be Yuma herself. He crept closer to the figure and studied it carefully. The steam from the water blinded Gaara's sight making him lean in farther to see who it was. After a moment he found himself mesmerized by this goddess. He blinked a few times to suddenly notice a lock or pink hair. He froze for a second, and upon which the ninja fell into the water. Sakura screamed, Gaara looked up to see her unclothed body, as water hit it. Only to get a bloody nose, and to be kicked in the jaw by Sakura. Sakura ran behind some nearby trees and bushes. Gaara was frozen in place when he heard her footstep.

"You pervert!" She screamed at him

He got up.

"Like I knew it was you. I thought it was Yuma! You're lucky I didn't kill you." He yelled at her.

"You jerk! Don't lie to me!" She screamed punching him in the face.

Gaara rubbed his face; he had forgotten what pain felt like. He looked at a now clothed Sakura, and sighed.

"Well you're not Yuma, which is a good thing." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked angrily.

Gaara had a sudden outburst of coughing. He sank to his knees. Every area that Yuma pinched was causing sever pain. Blood once again came from his mouth. The red headed ninja lay on his back. Sakura knelt down.

"Again?" She asked worried.

"It's because my chakra is blocked. It's making me sick." He said as if choking.

Once again Sakura preformed healing jutsu on him. It seemed to ease his spasms. Gaara began to breathe heavily.

"Thank you." He managed to say.

_Thank you? You mean this jerk can be nice? Chaw, it's got to be a trick to kill you when he is better! I don't think so. He doesn't seem like he's going to hurt me anymore. Chaw, are you crazy, trusting a guy who freaken walks in on you when you're taking a bath. He didn't know. Chaw, whatever! Shut it you're to damn loud._ Sakura thought.

Sakura placed his arm around her neck, and helped him up. Gaara was forced to use her as support. It wasn't something he liked to do, but it couldn't be helped. He frowned knowing that he actually needed someone's help. He began to hate himself for it.

"Don't baby me." He growled.

Hearing that Sakura allowed Gaara to fall flat on his face. He looked up at her, his face showed her he was desperate for her help.

"Do you want my help?" She asked crossing her arms.

Gaara looked away from her. He growled under his breath. How he hated her for doing this to him.

"Yes." He grumbled.

She smiled, and helped him up again.

"It's to cold for you to walk around without your shirt on you know." Sakura reprimanded him.

"You're not my mother." He growled.

Sakura stopped, and glared at him. Gaara thought she was about to drop him again, but she started to walk again as if he said nothing.

"I'm not use to you." He whispered.

"No, you're not use to kindness, or help." She replied whispering back.

"You should leave me. They'll kill you. Besides they are after me anyway." Gaara stated.

"Why do they want you?" She asked.

"My father…He…He doesn't want me." He managed to say.

"I don't understand." Sakura said worried.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything. We should just go home." He stated.

_Home, that sounds nice…Wiat…What? _Sakura asked herself.

"The cave." She whispered.

"Yea, that's what I said." Gaara replied.

"Oh." Sakura blushed.

"You better not get sick you hear me. If you do you might not be able to get my chakra flowing." Gaara half shouted.

"Do I look sick?" She asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"You just…You looked flushed…Umm." He was worried again that she would drop him.

As they came to the cave Gaara couldn't help but smile. Things weren't to bad. For once his company was likeable in his eyes. Sakura stopped, forcing Gaara to fall to one knee at the abruptness. He slowly got back up.

"What is it?" He asked.

He was looking at Sakura's eyes which portrayed an unpleasant fear. He looked at the cave to see Yuma looking right at them with a wide smile, as she held up his shirt with her sword.


	4. Back to the Wind

OMFG!!!!!!!!! A review! I see a new review! WOOOOOT . SO happy thank you now I can write me. (Can only write when happy) Acutally most people misunderstand Gaara's intensions. Watch episodes 150 to 178 to understand what's going on .

Ep. 4 Back to the Wind

Yuma tossed Gaara's shirt aside. He winced at the pain in his body, but forced himself to stand upright.

_The fifth Hokage told us we where going to be in an alliance with the leaf village. I only went after Lee, and everyone one else because I was told to. Now I don't have to. Now I can fight with them._

Sakura was worried about their safety. At that moment Gaara pushed Sakura away from him.

"Sakura run." He said taking out a kunai knife.

"No!" She replied.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm, and pressed herself against it, stopping him from using his knife, and forcing him to turn a deep shade of red.

"I'm not leaving without you!" She yelled at him.

"Pathetic." Yuma hissed.

Yuma quickly throws a kunai knife at Sakura. Gaara agilely places himself in front of her. His back towards the knife. Without meaning to he wrapped his arms around Sakura bracing himself for the blow. He was wincing but not in pain. Gaara slowly opened his eyes to See Temari behind Sakura. She smiled at him. She had used her fan to stop the knife.

"Little Brother." She said smiling at the red faced Gaara. "Take your girlfriend and run!" She shouted. "You're fight is with me Goth bitch." Temari stated.

Gaara gave Temari a stern look, only to be dragged by Sakura.

"We have to get out of here!" She told him

Gaara gave up. He was surrounded by women, and he knew once they made up their mind he couldn't do anything about it. Sakura put Gaara's arm around her neck and they both ran in the opposite direction.

"We just might make it." Sakura smiled.

"I hate her." Gaara growled.

"Temari?" Sakura asked. "She called you little brother right?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm related to a bunch of idiots." He sighed.

"But she saved you." Sakura reminded.

Meanwhile Temari had already knocked down the two mist ninjas leaving her with Yuma.

"I'll be needing my brother's shirt back now. I don't need Sakura getting too friendly with him." She smiled. "But I guess I can take it from you after I kick your ass." She smirked.

"Sorry honey, I'm after Gaara." Yuma smirked back. "So you're nothing to me."

"You attacked my brother. No one dares touch my brother!" She screamed.

Temari charged at Yuma and her fan sliced the wind. Yuma quickly dodged as the trees where cut down behind her. Temari was about to smack her fan down once again when Yuma jumped behind her and poked her in the arms. Temari dropped her fan, and her arms where numb at her side. Temari quickly jumped to one side while attempting to look at her arms. Only to be kicked back down to the ground. She rolled and ran to her iron fan. Yuma closed in behind her. Temari slid and prompt her fan up with her legs while Yuma tripped over it and glared at Temari for outsmarting her. Yuma picked up Temari's fan and hit her across the face with her iron fan. Being impaled over the side of her face she began to feel light headed as she felt herself spiraling down into blackness.

Yuma then charged after Sakura and Gaara once more.


	5. Ep 5 Cell

Okay everything in Naruto the show and manga happens in this story except one thing. Gaara does not loss his Raccoon demon. Just in case I confused you there. Sorry XD. Thanks for the reviews I love it very much . I have chapters 6-8 mostly planed out and 9 I'm thinking about . Sorry about Temari guys, but come on, she did kick some serious butt. I hope you enjoy this new installment . Thank you again,

Sand Crosses Wind

Ep. 5 The caged Demon

Sakura was running with all her might when Gaara fell suddenly. His face was buried in the ground.

"Go." He growled.

"No." She screamed.

"Damn it go woman!" He shouted at her.

Sakura lifted him by the collar.

"No! I don't give up! I'm a ninja! I leave no one behind!" She shouted.

Gaara looked at her with slight amazement.

"You leaf ninjas sure are strange." He sighed as he began running again.

"I guess we where taught not to leave a injured man behind. Kakashi sensei taught us never to do that." She explained.

Gaara was silent. He knew he would do the same for Temari and Kankuro.

Temari, what are you doing? Did you get hurt? Mother wouldn't like me. I promised to protect you before she became one with me. She would hate me.

"Sakura." He whispered.

Gaara spoke in such a way that Sakura stopped, and looked sympathetically at him.

"I have to go back." He whispered looking down.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a ninja I can't leave my sister behind." He mimicked.

Sakura couldn't help but nod to him.

"You don't have chakra." She told him.  
"Heal me." He stated.

Sakura began to heal him with all her might. As she was about to stop Gaara spoke sternly.

"Not yet!"

She continued until she became exhausted. She wasn't use to the healing arts yet. She was on her knees shaking at the loss of chakra. Gaara knelt down to her, and helped her up.

"Take it easy and stay here okay." He asked.

"But you don't have sand." She told him.

"Heh, a sand ninja always has sand." He laughed.

_That laugh, it was cute. Kewii!_

Sakura slightly bushed at Gaara.

"You should rest, you seem flushed." He said looking at her blankly.

"Is your chakra free now?" She asked still blushing.

Sand fell from his body, and was formed into a whip. Gaara grinned.

"Yes." He replied.

Gaara began to run back towards Temari and Yuma. As he saw Yuma he blasted her with the sand whip, ripping her face open from the lower right jaw to her left ear.

"What did you do to my sister?!" He screamed.

One of the mist ninjas was carrying an unconscious Temari. Gaara began to wonder where the other moron mist ninja was. His eyes widened as he realized Sakura was unguarded, seconds later he heard a familiar scream. He turned to it. It was Sakura piercing scream.

"You so much move I will kill her and your pink haired friend." Yuma threatened. "I suggest you put the sand down." She smiled.

Gaara put his hands up as the sand dropped.

Mother my sister. Please, help my sister. So I can get rid of this bitch. I'll kill her, I'll kill the mist ninjas. I'LL KILL THEM ALL!

Within an instant the sand drove after mist ninja holding Temari. The force of the sand cut this mist ninja's arm clean off. He began screaming in pain. Yuma ran at Gaara. The sand drove after her but it late Yuma had hit Gaara between the eyes instantly blacking him.

"I was going to make it easy on you by letting your friends go, but I think they will enjoy your cell with you. We'll kill your friends in front of you." She smiled.

Then Gaara heard nothing, felt nothing, and could feel nothing. All he understood was the danger he had put himself in.


	6. Ep 6 Sakura's Song

I think I'll post another Ep. Today cause I love my reviews so much

Wind Crosses Sand

Ep. 6 Sakura's song

Temari woke up uneasy. She felt sick to her stomach. She saw Gaara and Sakura lying down next to each other. At first she was worried, but then thought it looked cute. Not to long after Gaara woke up holding his head. He looked at Sakura and blushed a little bit; it was odd that she slept so close to him. He looked at Temari, then realized the situation. Sakura stired and sat up. Her stomach also hurt, but it was because she was punched there. Gaara noticed this and asked a question.

"You're chakra?" He asked.

"I'm fine I can use it. I was just hit really hard." Sakura replied.

"Don't, you're sick." Temari stated. "She blocked it, your chakra." Temari explained. "If you try to use it, you'll feel really sick." She ended.

Sakura looked down, and hugged her knees. Gaara looked at her for a moment. The dirt floor seemed to be mocking him. The silence was broken by Sakura.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" She asked Temari.

"You two look so cute as a couple." Temari said giddily.

"What the hell?!" Gaara screamed.

"Oh, we aren't dateing." Sakura quickly replied.

"Awww, the denial stage. Sooooo sweet." Temari smiled.

Gaara growled, and then began coughing. He curled into a ball and was having a coughing fit. Temari and Sakura rushed to his side. They prompt him up against the wall of the cell, Sakura attempted to use healing jutsu, but soon ended up cough as well. Temari held them both in her arms.

"It's okay. Just breath you two. Don't go dying on me." She begged them.

Sakura was sweating but she leaned back on the cell wall. Temari watched her brother cough up large amounts of blood. She felt as if she where about to cry.

"Why is it so bad for him?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"It's the raccoon demon. He's actually almost always using chakra so he's effected by the chakra build up. He'll die if he can't relax his body." Temari explained her voice choking as a tear ran down her face.

_I'm so useless. I can't even help him. I'm training to be a medical ninja and I can't do anything. _

Sakura started to tear up as well, only to be hugged by Temari.

"It's okay. Maybe we can calm his body down somehow." Temari stated cleaning her eyes.

"Like what?" Sakura asked doing the same.

Temari opened her mouth only to hear the cell open. The mist ninja that attacked Sakura appeared. The ninja picked up Gaara by the neck with ease.

"My brother died because of you!" He shouted.

"Good." Gaara spat in his face.

The mist ninja put Gaara's head to the wall. Gaara thought his scull would break open from the pressure only to hear the man speak.

"Scream." He demanded.

"Not to you." Gaara growled.

The mist ninja bent his arm back and pushed again. Both Sakura and Temari attempted to attack the man, but only to have their feet frozen in ice.

"Gaara." Temari cried tears falling from her face.

"Stop hurting my Gaara!" Sakura cried.

Gaara's eyes widened, as he turned to look at Sakura. Sakura had freed herself and lunged at the mist ninja, only to be thrown at a different wall in the cell. The ninja released Gaara.

"Don't worry little man. I can't kill you until you see the other two die." He smiled.

He opened the cell door and locked it behind him. Sakura ran to Gaara as Temari cut herself free. Gaara continued to throw up continually. Temari looked away from her brother and looked at the bars that contained them. Sakura held him remembering what Temari said about calming his body down. Calming the demon down.

"In this world life can be so taugh

You must be strong

Just believe in yourself and don't you fear

Just open up your mind and close your eyes

Take a look from the other side.

It's a long time look inside yourself

Yes

You can take another look from the other side

It's a long time

Reach into your soul

Yes

If you take another look from the other side

The other side." Sakura sang.

Gaara had fallen asleep on her shoulder. He had stopped getting sick.

"Mother did the same thing. I can't believe I forgot." She replied saddened.

"Do you know why they want your brother?" She asked.

"Father turned him into a demon, and he wanted to control it." She stopped to try and choose her wording.

"So he didn't want him." Sakura looked down.

"Yes." Temari replied quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura replied.

_I had no idea that Gaara had such a sad past. He's just like Sasuke and Naruto. _

"So, can I ask you something?" Temari asked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"My Gaara?" Temari asked with a smile.

"I didn't say that. I said stop hurting Gaara." She replied.

"Riiiiiiiight." Temari rolled her eyes.

The cell door opened. Gaara woke up from his short sleep. There stood before him none other Yuma.


	7. Chapter 7 The Demon INside

Sorry I haven't posted this won't happen again. My parents left me home alone and it was the best time for me to spend with my friends. This is a rareity so again I'm very sorry. I normally don't see them because I get stuck at home because of them for some reason. Anyway thanks for the reviews I really like it. Just to let you know I may be making a web comic later on. I'll get Windows Messenger up for myself my email is I hope my screen name will be Lenna or Katsu. I'll tell you later . Anyway on with the story. Thank you for waiting, and reviewing. This is a little suggestive and violent just as a pre-warning.

Ep. 7 The Demon Inside.

Yuma took hold of Gaara. While the mist ninja grabbed Temari and led her out of the cell. Gaara moved in front of Sakura. He knew that he had to protect at least one person, and his sister was now out of his reach.

"Let go!" She screamed.

"I like girls like you." He stated pushing her down outside the cell.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked as the man pulled a knife.

She felt her arms cut by the knife. She screamed as Gaara slammed his eyes shut.

_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!!! Don't die. You where one of the few people who kept me alive. DAMN IT!_

"Leave my sister alone!" Gaara screamed.

Yuma slapped him in the face as Temari was thrown back into the cell. Gaara left Sakura's side and held his sister as she was shaking form her torture. Sakura saw the mist ninja lick his lips as he darted towards her again. She couldn't help but lunge at him, only to be pressed against the wall then thrown out of the cell. Both he and Yuma left the cell. Gaara watched them in horror.

"Sakura!" Temari screamed.

"I was going to kill you first, but I guess she just wanted to die first." Yuma said looking at Gaara.

Gaara went up to the bars and began to shake them, but it was to no avail. They weren't going to move. The mist ninja kissed Sakura. Gaara froze as she screamed more. His hand on her breast while the other had a knife was in her thigh. Temari began shaking the bars like Gaara was, in a fit of anger. Sakura was thrown down as the mist ninja put his tounge on her neck and went to her lips again.

"STOP IT!" Sakura screamed while crying.

It wasn't hard to rip Sakura's shirt. She began screaming and kicking when the man touched her. Only to start coughing up blood. Gaara's face tightened. Without warning he began to throw up large amounts of blood and water. This time it wouldn't stop. Temari sank to her knees. It was her first time being this afraid. Tears streamed down her face. Gaara passed out next to her, she looked at him. He was still getting sick. As she touched his face his eyes went wide open. He felt his heart racing his finger nails became claw like. Yuma frowned.

"Kill her." She stated.

The ninja raised his knife and came down to Sakura. Gaara forced the bars to bend up and he pounced his enemy like a lion would. Without a though Gaara began beating the mist ninja senseless. The ninja was limp under him. His face's bone structure was shattered. Yuma backed away from Gaara.

"What are you?" She asked with a hint of fear.

"You are going to die." He hissed.

"What the hell are you?!" She screamed as she saw his chakra.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed as he lunged at her.

She dodged his attacks. Gaara wasn't still fully a demon. It was like he was half awake while fighting her. He sank to one knee gasping for air. He threw up again, but still was emitting large amounts of chakra. Yuma took out her sword.

"Killing sleep mist blade!" She screamed.

She swung her sword and a shock of water in the air, air, and ice flew at Gaara. The demon couldn't move Gaara's legs. He put his arms in front of his face to protect him. As he did Sakura had left his blind spot from his view as she placed herself in front of him. The next thing he saw was her pink hair tinted crimson. He held her in his arms distraught. The demon seemed to go away as Gaara held her. He placed his hand on her face and got no reaction. His eyes widened as he gasped.

"Saku." He whispered. "Wake up Saku." He pleaded.

Gaara remembered the song she had sang for him. He remembered how she didn't leave his side. She was the first person other then his siblings to do that. He put his head on hers and held back tears. He never understood kindness from others. She was right, he didn't know how to ask for help before.

"I, I, I need you're help Saku." His voice broke. "Saku you have to help me. Stay with me Saku." Tears ran down his face. "Saku." He whispered.

"Killing blade cutting edge jutsu!" Yuma shouted.

Gaara looked up only to see a large wooden object in front of him.

"Don't fuck around with my little brother you bitch." An exceptionally pissed of boy shouted. "Frankly I don't give a damn if my father sent you. I don't give a shit about your fucking mission. I just know one thing. I'm going to stop you." He shouted.

Gaara knew the voice all too well. He smiled in relief. He knew now his sister would be okay, but as he looked down at Sakura he felt pain in his heart. He stood up holding her in his arms.

"We have to go." Gaara whispered. "Kankuro we have to go now, Sakura won't make it! We have to go!" He shouted as he turned around.

He began running. Temari did the same. Kankura had a puppet behind them and one in front as protection. It was time to go.

"I'll take you to the gored!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara nodded.


	8. ep8 goodbye saku

You wanted long here you go. I aim to please . Inspired by SOAD system of a down question. Thanks for the reviews guys you are awesome I love it.

Ep 8 Goodbye Saku

Temari took Sakura from Gaara. Gaara was exhausted from the release of his chakra and the suppression of it as well. The party of three ninjas that where after Gaara and his party where cut down to one. Gaara had killed the two men, but the woman seemed to refuse to stay down.

"She placed her base by your gored to stop you from getting too close to it. It seems you are the only one who can actually move that thing." Kankuro explained.

"I guess she didn't count on me escaping." He hissed.

"Don't worry Gaara, I won't let her get near you okay." Temari shouted.

Gaara looked at Temari, and nodded. What they didn't know was that he had a constant eye on Sakura, waiting for a sign that she would be okay.

"Kankura here!" Shouted Temari.

Temari threw Sakura to him. He caught her.

"I'll hold her off go!" She shouted.

Gaara grabbed his sisters arm.

"Don't be stupid. We have to go now!" He shouted.

She pulled away from him.

"You'll come back for me. I trust you. I know what you are capable of, and I understand that you need more time. Now move your ass!" She shouted.

On of Kankuro's puppets picked up Gaara, and began running.

"What are you doing!? We can't just leave her there! She has no chakra are you insane!" Gaara shouted to his older brother.

"She right though. We need more time. The faster we get there the faster we come back understand." Kankuro replied smoothly.

Gaara growled. He didn't have much say because he was being forced to fallow Kankuro at the current point in time. He stopped his growling when he noticed he could see Sakura's face. Her hair hung in front of it, and she was looking out. Gaara watched hopping her head would look up with sleepy eyes. Telling him that she wasn't dead. Gaara began struggling against the puppet.

"She'll die! She'll die just like Sakura! Let me go!" He cried. "I have to help my sister! LET ME GO!" He shouted.

"You can't fight her either. If Temari dies only for you to do she will die in vain." Kankuro replied.

"Shut up! You don't understand! To die for someone like that isn't worth it!" Gaara replied.

"Are you stupid or something. She's doing it to protect you." Kankuro stated.

"BAKA, so she'll die to leave us in sorrow!" Gaara retorted.

Kankuro didn't reply, he only ran hoping that Temari was safer then Gaara's own nightmares. Meanwhile Temari lets down her hair, and holds four black ribbons. Then dipped them into a nearby puddle that was the result of the rain from yesterday. She placed them around her wrists. Yuma zeroed in on her and slashed her sword using range jutsu. Temari ran and dodged all the jutsu attacks, and slowly closed in on Yuma. It took Temari a little time to get close to her because of the jutsu, so she ran in a circle around her. Felling that each blast was getting closer to her she threw a smock pellet on the other side of Yuma and ran into it. Yuma quickly slashed in front of the smoke, but suddenly felt a tug on her sword. Temari's ribbons wound around Yuma's sword playing a cat's in a cradle game with it. in case you don't know the game it's the one where you have about a three foot long string in a rectangle shape on both your hands. It has x shapes when you put your hand through it. Another person pinches the xs and forms a new cradle.

"You're sword has a mark on it. You wouldn't have to use the hand movements to make this work. It's already at work 100 of the time on your sword. Which leaves you at a disadvantage. You waste all of your chakra while holding it, despite that it does nothing until you swing it." Said a familiar voice.

Temari turned to see a white haired ninja come from the bushes. A book in his hand, and a dazed look in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted.

"My name? Kakashi, the jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He stated crossing his arms. "And know about your weakness because I have to deal with it as well." He stated coldly.

Withen an instent he was gone.

"Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique!" Kakashi's voice resounded.

Yuma screamed as she was suddenly only above the ground by her head. Kakashi reamerged and placed his foot on her head.

"Where did she go?" He asked sarcastically.

Temari just looked at him wide eyed.

"That was the earth realease inner decapitation technique. You don't have to decapitate the person, but you normally do afterwords. I used my jutsu to have the earth ingulf me and dragged her down with instent speed." He explained with his index finger up.

"How does your hair stand up like that?" Temari asked the gravaty hair defying ninja.

"Ummmm….I'm a ninja." He replied.

She nodded.

"The fifth hokage Tsunade made a pact with the village of the sand right?" He asked.

Temari nodded.

"Which would mean your father is dead too correct." He asked.

Temari nodded once more.

"So who wants Gaara's head?" He asked turning towards Yuma.

"I was ordered to kill him by the first hokage." She screamed.

"Which would be Gaara's father, but he's dead now. So you don't have to persue him any further, correct?" He asked.

She looked shocked for a moment.

"So, he's dead now." She whispered. "I'm still getting paid to do it however." She replied.

"No, you are wrong. In fact the fifth hokage herself has an alliance with the Sand ninjas because the fourth hokage which governed them which is Gaara's father is dead now." He explained.

Yuma's mouth dropped. Kakashi kicked the ground and she reamurged form it.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

She looked down and nodded. Temari stood behind Kakashi.

"So it's offical?" She asked.

"Yes, and we have a big probblem. Go to the leaf village. It seems that Orachimaru has been doing more then just going on a killing spree. I have to go find Sasuke and Naruto they seemed to have run off on me." Kakashi spared her the details.

Kakashi went off in one direction while Temari went back to her brother. Withen seconds she saw Gaara standing before her with his gored on his back. He seemed shocked to see her in front of him.

"Kakashi San helped me." She explained.

Kankuro put Temari's arm around his neck.

"Take it easy sis. We have to get you three to a hospital. Gaara's been getting sick lately." He stated.

Temari noticed the blood on Gaara's hand as confirmation on this. She suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. She put her arm down from Kankuro's neck and turned around. Yuma was charging straight at them. Bursts of chakra flying at them. Kankuro gave Sakura to Temari.

"Gaara and I can handle this. GO!" He shouted.

Without even thinking she began running towards the leaf village. The pink haired girl was not moveing still. Temari even began to worry.

"Goodbye Saku." Gaara whispered as he charged Yuma, leaving his brother in the dust. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! DIE!" He screamed.

She dodged his first assult as his sand whipped out at her.

"CROW!" Shouted Kankuro.

The puppet master forced his two puppets to incircle Yuma. Yuma quickly lunched an attack at him. Kankuro flinched, only to see Gaara in front of him suddenly. The sand acting of its' own free will as a barrier.

It reached out to her as if trying to claw her. Gaara stood in one place as the sand launched an on going attack. None of his chakra was wasted this way. The demon took care of it. Yuma lunched another chakra blast cutting the puppet strings. Kankuro fell backwords from the realise. He stood up as he saw his puppets go limp. He quickly used his jutsu again to reform his bond with it. As he was doing this Yuma's sword meet Gaara's face. A trickle of blood ran down his face.

"That's all the blood I will allow you to spill from my body." He smirked.

Kantaru stoped his jutsu seeing Gaara preform his own.

"Desert Funeral!" He shouted

Yuma was incased in sand. The sand backed away from them. Instead of quickly killing his opponet by barring her. He slowly allowed the sand to squeze her.

_You now understand the fear and pain I felt when I saw my sister and Sakura get harmed. Now you know the fear of being helpless, and the pain that comes with it. _Gaara though.

He now allowed the sand to implode which resaulted in a fountin of blood falling from the implosion. The sand went back inside the gored. Kankuro smiled, but it soon fadded as Gaara began coughing up large amounts of blood. Within seconds he fell to the ground unconscience. Crow carried the injured sand ninja, and Kankuro ran towards the leaf village.


	9. ep9 Resurrected

Guess who's back my computer died on me about 5 times writing this chapter today. So I can't post for the rest of the time I'm asleep XD. Classes are thinning out, finales are coming up. That mean I can finish this story wooot. Here's the clincher, this is NOT the last chapter in fact I have no idea when that's going to be thanks for the question by the way . Please I would really really really like some reviews and suggestions…Not spell check, check, check, check….IDEAS. I love them. Mixed votes on kissy kissy interesting I like this Well enjoy by the way forgive me for taking FOREVER, that won't happen again I hope. If it does I'll prewarn you all

Chapter 9 Resurrected

Gaara found himself in a hospital bed. Temari holding his hand. Tears ran down her face.

"What the hell?" Gaara asked.

"They can't help Sakura." She stated.

Something inside Gaara jerk.

"So that means they can't spare me either." He whispered. He looked at Temari. "How about you?" He asked.'

"They found my pressure points fairly easily for some reason." She said with saddened eyes.

She fell on her knees and hugged her brother.

"Kenkaru is with the new hokage. He thinks that she might be able to help you at least." Temari sighed.

"Who cares about Sakura anyway." Gaara growled.

Temari glared at him.

"Kakashi killed that mercenary too." Temari stated.  
"Lucky bitch…She's lucky a ninja with more mercy then I took care of her." He growled.

"Gaara….Do you love Sakura?" Temari asked.

Gaara glared at her.

"Don't be ridiculous." He growled.

"No feelings at all? She was so nice to you though." She complained. "You have to give the girl credit for that at least." Temari scolded.

"If I give her credit will you shut up and leave me alone?" Gaara asked without raising his voice.

Temari glared at him once more, and shook her head in disbelief. She got up and left his side as told. Gaara let out a sigh, and knew that he wouldn't last long if his demon chakra was being suppressed. It felt like something or someone was crushing his body. It took an hour of meditation for Gaara to be able to get off the hospital bed on his own. He knew that the village doctors and healers didn't seem to like him or feared him because not one came in between that span of time. He began to walk around the hospital. He opened door to other rooms.

"Saku." He whispered.

Gaara was at war with himself. He felt strangely, and yet he just wanted to leave in a fit of anger. He focused his chakra to find Sakura, and within seconds did find her hospital room. After consintrating his chakra however, he felt weak. He opened the door, and lean on the door post seeing Sakura lie there on the white sheets. Gaara stood there then noticed something strange. The covers where pulled up to her waste, and she was in a white gown. The gown wouldn't be strange if it was a hospital gown, but it was more of a night gown. Gaara turned his face a bit, yet his eyes stayed on her motionless body.

"_I can spare you both."_ The demon whispered.

"Really…I don't trust you." Gaara whispered to the air.

"_You can save her, and yourself. You'll repay the debt you owe her for at least trying to protect you. That is what you wanted right? To get her off you mind? _The demon asked.

"You have no idea." Gaara whispered.

His eyes trailed down to the floor where a glass casket was. He knew now that she was going to die.

"All right." He whispered.

He allowed his demon side to take over for a bit. His body still looking the same way as it did before. He moved slowly towards her. His hand going above her body, and searched for the correct chakra points to touch. He had forcused to much chakra in doing this or so he though, and fell to his knees. He felt lightheaded and his face fell forwards. His eyes snaped open thinking he was going to fall asleep. Then he realized his lips where on Sakura's soft lips. His arms went on the bed, and he tried to lift himself up, but to no avail. He clenched the bed sheets as if he where going to die. It was then he felt the sharp pain trail through his body. He felt his chakra leave his body and inter her body, and then felt a cooler energy being given to him. His head went back again.

"_I relieved you of the suppressed chakra, and gave you both each others chakra to stabilize. You'll both be find now." _The demon stated.

Gaara stood up still feeling a bit light headed, and his body ached with pain. He rubbed his head then his left arm. He looked at Sakura for a moment.

"Gaa…..Ra." She whispered.

Gaara froze. He knew now that she would wake up if not tonight then later the next day.

"Sa….suke." Sakura whispered.

Gaara twitched at the name. Sasuke, how he hated him so. He looked at her with an angry glare.

"I…Need….You" She whispered.

Gaara didn't want to her any of this and stomped out of the room angrily hoping to find Temari.


	10. Ep Aftermath of Orochimaru’s att

Chapter 10 Aftermath of Orochimaru's attack

It was the next day and Tamari told Gaara they weren't going to leave the village for awhile. Gaara just nodded, and wondered around.

"Hey." A familiar voice called from behind in an aggressive tone.

Gaara turned around to see the pink haired ninja. His arms crossed in front of him as if to be hit with a screaming assault.

"What?" Gaara asked in his usual low growl.

"What to get some ramen? My treat." Sakura smiled.

"No." Gaara replied coldly.

"Aw, come on, do you have to be like that?" Sakura wined.

Gaara's eyes became like slits as if trying to focus very hard. However Sakura knew this was more a glare. She crossed her arms and gave him a glare back.

"Come on." She told him with the same glare.

"Are you mocking me?" He growled.

Sakura blinked, and put her hands on her hips.

"NO! I just want to thank you!" She screamed at him.

Gaara watched her closely wondering what she meant. He knew she was the one that came to his rescue, even though it didn't work very well. With his arms still crossed he felt himself slowly giving in to Sakura's strange charms. He couldn't just say yes though.

"No." He managed to say coldly but not angrily like usual.

Sakura glared at him.

"I know something about you Gaara." She told him with her hands on her hips.

Gaara remembered how his lips where on hers last night and his expression changed. Was she blackmailing him? His arms became uncrossed, and his glare held more anger but less of the feeling that pushed people away. Sakura smiled and grabbed him by the wrist to eat at the noodle shop. Gaara pulled up a chair angrily and inwardly prayed no one would notice him. As the ramen was placed in front of Gaara he looked at it with detest.

"Hey! Be grateful! I paid you know." Sakura half yelled eating her ramen.

Gaara looked at it, and forced himself to eat it. All in all it wasn't that bad, but being out in public was.

"See, it was good right?" Sakura asked.

"Why the hell did you make me eat that?" Gaara asked looking at his bowl.

"We had a rough time, it always made Naruto and Sasuke feel better." She replied.

"Don't compare me to them." Gaara growled breaking one of the chop sticks.

Sakura blinked.

"Well you aren't anything like Naruto that's for sure. He's too annoying." She stated.  
"Something we agree on then." Gaara replied.

"Lets walk around." Sakura smiled taking Gaara's arm.

Gaara pulled himself away.

"What the hell." He hissed.

"I see why you don't have many friends." Sakura stated.

"I don't need them." He replied.

"Oh, okay." Sakura looked down.

The two walked around in complete silence for a while.

"Alright, alright, what do you want? I'm getting sick of walking around aimlessly." He growled.

"I just…Don't want to go home." Sakura replied.

Gaara sighed, and grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her along.

"Where the hell do you live?" He asked.

Sakura managed to point him where to go as Gaara just dragged her around. He wasn't happy about doing this but he knew it was the only thing he could do to get rid of her, so his feelings would hopefully die and go away. As he opened the door he stopped.

"What is that?" He asked glancing around.

"You should go now." Sakura said meekly.

Gaara found this strange. He turned to look at her. He could smell old blood from her house. What did that mean.

"You know someone is dead in here." He said in his creepy whispered.

Sakura merely nodded as she held back tears. Gaara turned around. He walked throughout the house with Sakura, and as he came to the basement door his brown tunic was held back. Sakura stopped moving as they stood just a few feet away from the door. Gaara nodded, he let go of Sakura's wrist and she let go of him. The sand ninja opened the door to the basement and walked down. He could smell the stench of rotted blood and flesh, and as he found himself deeper in the basement he turned finding nothing. As he turned he saw it all. The blood he was walking on, the dead figures that where everywhere. He could hear Sakura crying, then she screamed. Gaara ran up the steps to only see a piece of black cloth taunt him as he found nothing. He looked around then ran out of the room. He knew that the village had been attacked, but he wondered if Sakura even knew her family was slaughtered, and furthermore where did she go? It was then he remembered something else about the black cloth, something red…A cloud.


	11. ep 11 Itatchi's Plans

Chapter 11 Itatchi's Plans

Gaara was running in the streets, then found himself on the ground. He looked up to see Kakashi glaring at him. Gaara scolded as he got up and darted past him. As he ran out the village he tried to fallow a trail that didn't exsist. As he ran deeper and deeper into the forest he jumped back as black flames shot out in front of him. Gaara backed up a bit, then look around. He rolled quickly avoiding dark flames.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed.

"Interesting….I was hoping to lure out Naruto with this bitch." He said calmly and quietly.

Gaara's face was stone cold as normal, and yet there was fire in his eyes.

"However I do believe that you have a demon in you also….Yes, and I want to take it from you." Itachi smiled.

Gaara dodged more incoming fire not knowing it's capabilities. It was then another man in dark robes with the red cloud walked in front of him. Gaara jumped back as the large man thrust a long bandage blade downwards. Gaara held his shoulder, but didn't feel any pain. As he tried to shape the sand it seemed to flop back down. Lately people seemed to be able to seal his chakra and he didn't like it. He looked up at Sakura. The ninja closed his eyes for a moment, then ran at her. Gaara ran straight at Sakura with no signs of stopping. He feet began to scale up the tree. Itachi just smiled, as Gaara seemed to be struggling to reach him.

"You're going to fall you know." He smirked.

Gaara's hand reached out and his forefingers brushed Sakura's cheek, as he seemed to drift away from her. He was falling backwards.

"I told you demon, why don't you listen to him." Itatchi sighed. "You can't even tame that demon. You can't sleep, you can't do anything. It consumes you." Itatachi sighed. "You are nothing but a bother to me, and yet, it's so unfortunate that I need you for something isn't it….To have to kill you just for that demon. Pity, because you aren't even worth killing." Itatchi stated from on top of the tree.

Gaara glared up at him. He sensed the other man darting at him with the sword. A sand fist knocked him back aways. Itatchi blinked in slight surprise. Gaara's chakra swirled around him as he stared at Itachi.

"Never compare me to something useless!" He screamed.

The chakra engulfed Gaara as he ran up the tree with little effort, but as he reached Itatchi, he felt pressure on his forehead. He was staring into Itachi's eyes. He could see Sakura's family dying. Gaara look around frantically, then saw Sakura being slain.

"You will relive this over and over again. It's the hell I created, and just for you." Itachi whispered.

Gaara fell back once more, but this time did not get up from the ground. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. Suppressed screamed begged to crawl out of his lips.


	12. ep12 Sleeping Awake

Ep 12 Sleeping awake

"Kisame bring me the seal statue." Itachi stated.

Kisane the shark like man nodded, and went to retrive the statue. Meanwhile Gaara was shievering, his eyelids seemed to glow red as Shukaku realized that Gaara was dreaming and wanted to take over.

Gaara saw Sakura hanging up high on a green rope. As he walked near he rubbed his wet forehead. He remained silent as he looked upwards, and walked carefully towards her. A cloud of dust and a loud noise exploded to Gaara's right and left side. Itatchi and Kisane where running at him. Kisane knocked him to the ground as Itachi began jumping up to reach Sakura, his left hand with black flames while Gaara was being pumald by Kisane. Gaara rolled on the ground as he was hit down. He looked up at Kisame with one eye open. The sand wasn't protecting him, and as Itachi grew closer Gaara spoke.

"Sa…Sakura." He managed to utter in his dream like state.

Itatchi seemed as if he where fadeing, and everything changed. It was darker then what it was. Sakura was gone, as well as Itachi and Kisame. There was a broken seal and the raccon demon Shikaku himself sitting besides it. It mearily glared at Gaara, and Gaara looked at him with stone like eyes.

"You need me." The demon stated in a hiss.

Gaara seemed unphased then blinked as it seemed the demons chakra was flowing away from itself.

"What….What's going on?" He asked.

"They are sealing me into another object….They'll kill you." The demon hissed.

Gaara blinked again a bit surprised as he heard this. He turned around to see Sakura bleeding in front of him. As he ran to her she only seemed to be drifting away from him. Then saw that he was motionless.

"It's not real, none of it is real." Shukaku growled. "You have to wake up."

Gaara reached out to touch Shukaku. His hand was placed on the demon's head as he felt chakra run through him. Gaara's eyes snaped wide open, his eyes where glowing red as sand crushed the large statue that was sucking up the demon. It was then the free flowing chakra went inside Gaara's body. Sand pumled Kisame, and he was barried under it. Gaara got up, his hair on end, eyes unblinking. Itachi turned to him, and he backed up. Then ran at Gaara full force. Itachi's hand was in black flames, but a sand hand grabbed him by his ubber arm pulling the flame hand away from Gaara's face. Gaara stood there arms crossed, and eyes still glowing. Itachi's eyes opened wide as he felt his arm being crushed. Then he dissipeared and Gaara saw a raven that turned into Itachi. Beads of sweat ran down itachi's face. Itachi over did it using the sharingan the way he did. Kisume's sword fell down next to Gaara, and started to suck his chakra, but he was hit back by a sand tail. Sand from outside and all around began to ingulf Gaara as he began to transform himself. His arms flailed at the two Akatsuki members away from him. Itachi got up slowly, he used to much chakra to be fighting Gaara this way.

"Kisume." Itachi said coldly.

Kisume ran to his side and the two began to make their escape. Gaara's demon was destroying everything in the room. Sakura was on a table tied down.

"Gaara!" She screamed as the table she was on fell over.

She used a kuni to escape, and just in time because a large portion of sand whiped downwards shattering the table she was on. Sakura ran at Gaara using her kuni to disrupt the sand being thrown at her.

"STOP IT!" Gaara screamed as the sand wouldn't stop.

His eye flashed for a moment, and the sands shape became disfigured and Gaara slid down it. The pink haired ninja got on her knees near him but before she could do anything Gaara stood up, and was glareing at Sakura. Sakura stood up slowly and looked at him. A sharp pain hit her ankles. Gaara's eyes where still red.

"I want blood." He growled in a low tone.

The sand was cutting Sakura's ankles, and she became terrified by Gaara's appearance, but knew at the same time it wasn't Gaara doing all of this. She hugged him as more sand started to shred her skin and clothes. She let out a scream of pain as she clung to Gaara for dear life.

"Gaara, stop it please! I love you the way you are!" She screamed in pain.

The sand was mercaless, and continued to shed her skin the blood poured on the sand, but it stoped as Gaara seemed frozen in place. Sakura shook a bit.

"Get away from me." Gaara said in a pleeding tone. "RUN!" He shouted pushing her away.

His eyes returned to it red like state.

"No!" Sakura cried as she wrapped her arms around him again. "I'm not leaving!: She screamed as the sand struck her. "Please Gaara, come back!" She pleeded in a cry.

She held onto his him even tighter then before, and the sand seemed to slow. As if holding back in cutting her. It wasn't as feirce as before. Sakura pulled herself to Gaara and kissed him. The sand began to form itself into a claw like shape and was ready to rip right through her back, but didn't move. Gaara's hallow eyes returned, and then closed as he held Sakura. Sakura backed away and looked and him.

"Are you…Okay?" She asked in worry.

Gaara looked down and nodded.

"Don't cry." He stated. "I can't stand it."

"I was worried." Sakura replied.

Gaara didn't look at her for a second. Then finaly looked up, and outstreached his hand.

"I'll carry you back." He said queitly.

Sakura took his hand and held onto his arm. Gaara picked her up carefully, and saw her legs where in bad shape because of him.

"Why….Did you come after me?" Sakura asked.

Gaara's normal response would have been because he owed her his life, and yet Gaara knew in his heart what the real reason was, so he kept quiet, and began walking to the village carrying Sakura in his arms. Sakura rested her head on his chest for a moment, and tears went down her face. Gaara stopped.

"Why….What did I do?" He asked.

She didn't answer him.

"Stop that!" He yelled at her.

"I love you!" She screamed at him in sobs.

Gaara was motionless, his heart pounding.

"I….I…." His shock forced his words to die in his throat.

Sakura jumped from his arms, and attempted to run from Gaara but only ending up falling over from the pain. Gaara ran to her, and she just curled up into a ball. He laid down by her and pulled her close to him.

"I…." He held her for a moment. "Saku….I 've loved you seince I called you Saku." He admited.

Sakura blinked, and then she turned around to face him.

"You….But that was-

"I'm not use to kindness remember." He smiled at her.

Sakura turned red at how Gaara acted.

"You don't smile often." She said smileing back at him.

"I haven't done that seince I was little, when I didn't understand that people hated me." He explained.

"I don't hate you." She replied quickly.

"I know, so can I carry you back home now?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied softly.

"Okay." Gaara got back up, and scooped up Sakura in his arms. "But what about Sasuke?"Gaara asked coldly.

"He's still my friend, and teammate, I hope we find him." She said in worry.

"And when we do, then what?" Gaara asked even more coldly as he walked to the village.

"Jellous?" Sakura asked.

"No." He replied sharply.

"We can go on a date a the noodle shop afterwards." She replied as if thinking hard about it.

Gaara stoped and blinked for a second. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Earth to Gaara, hello." Sakura half shouted.

"Sure." He replied moveing forward again.

He felt himself inwardly twitch, but was caalmed at the sound of Sakura giggling, even though he knew it was at him.


End file.
